Love Fever
by xPaige Turnerx
Summary: AU. Headaches, hot flashes, growing pains, and a side of werwolf. Nothing is ever as it seems for Bella Swan, and that includes the flu. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Rated: T. For language.**

**Author: Paige Turner.**

**Summary: AU. Headaches, hot flashes, growing pains, and a side of werwolf. Nothing is ever as it seems for Bella Swan, and that includes the flu. R&R! ^^**

**BELLA**

You know your day is going to be complete crap when you wake up in a bad mood. There's no avoiding it by that point, no hope in trying to salvage the rest of your twenty four hours. Everyone knows this. How you wake up in the morning is the key variable in the equation of your day. If you wake up sad; you'll be moping all day, bringing everyone around you down. If you wake up depressed; you'll brood for the rest of the day, pissing off everyone around you. If you wake up happy; you'll be joyous for the rest of the day, enjoying everyone's company and smile. And then, of course, if you wake up angry; you'll be bitchy all day.

Me, being Bella Swan, did not wake up happy. No, I couldn't even get off with waking up depressed.

I had to wake up angry.

And you know what? I didn't even know why. I couldn't remember my dreams, so I wasn't sure if it was my subconscious that pissed me off or what. All I know is I woke up angry, livid almost.

I hurled my pillow across the room at my door, stuffing my face underneath the other pillow I had left, and squeezed my eyes shut. Sleep. I wanted sleep. Was that so much to ask for? Just a few more hours to rest? To rejuvenate myself? To put me in a better mood? I relaxed, my face slowly falling back into neutral as I pleaded with Mr. Sandman for a few more hours.

"Love, good to see you're awake."

Fuck you, Sandman. You can take your few hours and shove them up-

"Alice says it's important that we get back to my house quickly. Something about you getting sick." Edward spoke in a hushed tone.

Hushed tone or not, it felt like he was screaming in my ear.

I'm not too sure who was more shocked at my last pillow plowing into his face; him or me.

I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry. I'm just..." I trailed off, flopping back down onto my bed, curling up under the covers.

"Tired?" Edward asked and I could hear the grin in his voice. A while back he informed me that Tired Bella was rather cute.

"Exhausted." And buddy, you don't want to mess with Exhausted Bella.

I heard Edward's shoes on the wooden floor of my bedroom as he walked over, feeling the bed shift as he sat down. "I apologize, but you can't go back to bed, Bella. Alice says that it's important I get you to the house. You'll be sick later today and Charlie won't be home here to take care of you." Edward replied, pulling the blankets back off of my face.

I squinted in the light, sighing. "So? I'm human; it's what we do. Can't I just get sick here? I don't need anyone to take care of me." I huffed. I wasn't incapable. But, like always, the poor fragile _human_ needs taking care of. Ever since the Cullens got back, they were even _more_ over protective. I mean, I'm glad they're back and for good, and I appreciate all the concern and effort. But...I was starting to feel useless.

Edward's browns furrowed, his golden eyes scanning my face. "I know what you're thinking. I might not hear it, but I can see it in your eyes. I know you're capable. But it's my job to be protective. I _have _to help you, even if you don't ask for it."

I felt bad, I really did; knowing what was about to happen. Poor, clueless Edward, sitting there, smiling at me. Oblivious to the shit storm he just flew into. He didn't deserve it, it wasn't his fault, I was just on a roll that morning.

My eyes narrowed and his widened. "If I don't ask, it means I don't want help, Edward!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air. "I don't _want_ the help, I don't _want_ the over protectiveness, I don't _want_ to be held like a baby bird like I will break by the simplest touch!"

Edward's eyes darkened as he ran a hand through his bronze hair. He was frustrated. We'd had this fight many times. "You _need_ the help, Bella! You _have_ be handled with care, because you _will_ break. You're human. One little slip and I could snap you. I could drain you. I could kill you! I _have_ to be careful."

Hell no! I gripped my hair, looking at Edward with wide, enraged eyes. "I am so _sick_ of you treating me like that! Like I'm lower than you. Like I'm not an equal." I got into Edward's face, forcing him to the edge of my bed. "Look at me, Edward. I've been tossed around by a vampire. I hang out with werewolves on the weekend. I've jumped off a cliff. I'm not a piece of glass. I'm stronger than you give me credit. You treat me like a child!" I panted at the end of my little speech.

Edward...was speechless. For the first time, since I had met him, he couldn't find anything to say. He just sat there, looking at me with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing. He closed his mouth, looking down at his jeans and then back up at me. His eyes were black, from anger and something else I couldn't decipher before he looked away. Again, he ran his hands through his hair. He was mega frustrated.

In seconds, he was at the window, looking out it. "I need to go hunt. I'll stop by again later and we can talk more about this then. I'll call and let Alice know you won't be stopping by. For now, just stay in the house, stay in bed, and I'll be back." He said, opening the window again.

I jumped to my feet, taking the blankets with me as I dashed over in front of the window. "After all that... Everything I told you; how you treat me like a child... You're going to stand here and actually tell me what to do? Give me an order?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I said we'll speak later. I really need to hunt, Bella. Move, please." He said, opening his eyes again. Then he faltered, pausing and cocking his head to the side. "What...?" His eyes widened in disbelief.

And then I noticed it too.

I had been having growing pains recently. I actually called it quits early the previous night because they got so bad.

I didn't think it would be this drastic.

Edward was the shortest of the male Cullens. But still towering over my five four with his six feet when we met. Jasper was the second shortest with six two. Carlisle with six five. And Emmett with six seven. Vampires were notorious for being tall, well, except for Alice.

Now, as I stood in front of Edward, my eyes were just barely higher than his. It was weird.

I looked down at my feet, gasping at how far away they looked. "No friggin' way!" I screeched, a grin splitting my face. "What did I put in my food!" I giggled, looking up(almost down, hee hee!) at Edward. He didn't look too happy. He had a small frown adorning his face. "What's the matter, not into long legs?" I asked, smirking. Isn't that every guy's fantasy? Mile long legs?

Edward shrugged. "Nothing." He said and huffed. "Now, please rest while I go hunt." He said, kissing my forehead before jumping out the window.

I sighed, looking back down.

One.

Two...

Three.

Four.

Five!

I ran over to my closet, grinning again at the fact that it took much less time now that I could cover more ground with less steps. I grabbed a white tank top and was reaching for a pair of jeans when I frowned. I wouldn't be able to fit any jeans. They'd be too small. Hell, I don't think I'd be able to fit my shirt!

I sighed, grabbing the tank top and my brush in one hand, walking down across the hall to Charlie's room. He'd have pants. Great. I was going to have to go shopping for all new clothes. Well, at least Alice would have a ball. I was kind of loathing the whole shopping part, but I didn't mind the fact that I would be spending the day (shopping takes forever!) with her. So I guess it was a win win; I get to be tall, Alice gets to shop.

I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants from Charlie's dresser and ran back to the bathroom, brushing my hair, that looked particularly darker today, and teeth before getting dressed. The sweats were baggy, but the elastic kept them on my hips, and the shirt was tight, leaving about an inch or so of skin exposed above the pants but I didn't think it mattered. I wasn't going out anywhere public.

Jacob said he was busy with exams at his school this weekend, studying and whatnot, so I couldn't head down to La Push. But, I did remember the Cullens having just recently hunted which meant they were all home, plus Alice _did_ invite me over earlier. Although, she said I was going to get sick. I didn't see how that was possible. I felt fantastic.

I ran, bounding down the stairs, cheerily laughing when I didn't fall or stumble, and skidded to a stop at the bottom. I quickly slipped on Charlie's old combat boots from his old uniform and ran out the door, locking it behind me. Man, I could reach so far higher than the door. "This is so awesome!" I nearly squealed.

I was never a height person. I didn't really pay attention or think it mattered. I didn't care if people considered me short or tall or average. I was just five four, to me. And when people I knew spoke about how they wished they were taller or shorter, I kind of just shrugged it off. I didn't see how any height could be better than another. I mean, yeah, short people had a hard time reaching some things, and tall people had to duck under a lot of stuff, and average people had a hard time deciding whether or not they were tall or short.

But now, yeah, that changed. Being tall totally rocked.

And apparently, being tall gave you grace because I hadn't tripped or slipped or -

_**Crack!**_

I fell backwards onto the drive way, holding my forehead and waited for the world to stop spinning.

That.

Hurt.

Bad.

Okay, memo to self, _duck_ next time you get in your truck.

I shakily got to my feet, ducking really low this time as I climbed, but not really since it wasn't such a climb anymore, into my truck and it roared to life. I petted the steering wheel affectionately, thanking The Beast for starting up smoothly this morning. I looked in the rearview mirror, frowning at my flushed face, before pulling out of the driveway and heading off to the Cullen mansion. Maybe I _was_ going to get sick.

I shrugged, leaning back against the seat, pushing the petal harder. Man, we were crawling today... I glanced down at the speedometer. Seventy. Hm, it still wasn't fast enough. I guess hanging out with vampires was starting to rub off on me. I was so used to going at their break neck speeds, now anything lower than triple digit seemed like a snail pace.

After a while, I really started to feel hot and looked back in the mirror to see that I was pretty red. I rolled down the window, enjoying the cool breeze raking through my hair, cooling off my burning skin. I sped up even more, anxious to get to the Cullen mansion and curl up with an Alice sized ice pack on the couch. She wouldn't mind; they, for some odd reason, liked the warmth. Right now, however, I didn't. I couldn't wait for the cold skin to cool me off, I felt like I was burning up from the inside out. And maybe she would play with my hair, that was something she was fond of as well. Twirling it around her fingers. Braiding it. Massaging my head.

Purring filled the cab of my truck and with a start, I realized it was coming from me. Me purring. Like a damn cat. _Purring._

I cleared my throat, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. I didn't even know I _could_ purr.

The Cullen's driveway driveway broke me from my thoughts on why I was even purring in the first place. Though I already knew the reason why, I _had_ known since the very first time I saw her in the cafeteria.

No.

I shook my head. _I told myself I wouldn't bring it up again, and I won't. Never._

I turned off my truck and climbed out, walking up to the Cullen door and knocking on it.

"Come in, Bella!"

My heart skipped a beat at her voice.

Maybe I shouldn't have gone. It was too late though, my body was already reaching out and twisting the door knob. The door slowly swung opened and I stepped inside, greeted by Emmett who raced down the stairs. He froze on the last stop, his eyes widening as his mouth fell opened. I blushed furiously, closing the door behind me and began playing with the hem of my tank top, trying to pull it down; now self conscious about the skin showing. "Wh-what happened to my Little Bell?" Emmett asked, walking up to me. Emmett was still a good six inches taller than me, and could pick me up in his big bear hug. "I can't spin you anymore with hitting a wall or something!" He cried.

Esme, coming to see what her son was talking about, also froze in the entrance to the living room to the left, a gasp falling from her mouth. I was still in Emmett's arms, but you could see the difference. It was kind of drastic. Nine inches is kind of hard not to spot. Esme seemed at a loss for words as she walked up while Emmett sat me on my feet again. She pulled me into a loving hug like usual, but I was so much taller than her now. "Are you alright?" She asked. Ah, caring, concerned Esme.

I nodded my head sheepishly. "Yes, it all happened while I slept, so I didn't feel anything." Esme smiled and nodded, shaking her head in disbelief again and laughed.

"Steroids. That's what it has to be. You've shot up and you've bulked up." Emmett said, spinning me around again.

I grabbed his arm, stopping myself before I could get dizzy and possibly fall. "Wait, what? Bulk up?" I asked. What was he talking about.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, look at you, Bella Bear." He said, pulling me over into the kitchen and to the glass window where I could see our reflections. I gasped, reaching out to touch the window and trace my fingers along my arms. I was...well, not _bulky_ like Emmett said. But I was toned; you could definitely see some muscle in my used-to-be-noodle arms, in my legs, even in my stomach as I raised my shirt, giggling as Emmett poked it. It wasn't squishy anymore.

"Trippy..." I whispered and Emmett nodded.

I heard her, before I saw her. Soft, nearly inaudible steps padding down the stairs at lightning quick speed. "Where's my Bella? And what are you all gaping a-"

The rest of her sentence died on her tongue as she stood there in the middle of the entrance to the kitchen, much like Esme had in the living room. I was still looking in the mirror, but I could see her reflection in it as well. She was _small_, tiny, little. From this height she seemed so fragile and breakable like I could squish her if I wasn't careful. Is this what everyone else felt? I used to be the second shortest, just a little taller than Alice, which didn't make her seem so small to me. But now...Jeeze; my heart clenched with the desperate need to protect her.

What an odd feeling. How come the others never mentioned it?

"What...How...Bella?" The little pixie questioned. Her mouth continued to open and close several times before it remained shut. Her golden eyes were the widest I had ever seen them, shinning with curiosity and something I couldn't quite make out. Her hair was in it's usual spiked fashion, her skin flawless and pale, like everyone else's, and she was dressed like always; designer clothing.

But something was off. She was...glowing. I had always felt butterflies when I looked at Alice, but now I was sure that these were no little butterflies but giant eagles. My heart, usually skipping a beat in her presence, was beating achingly fast and hard. I wasn't just speechless anymore; I was breathless.

A scent made it's way to my nose then. The Cullens were especially...not smelly, but..._smelly_. They didn't stink, quite the opposite really. It's just, where I normally would have to be in Emmett's bear hugs to get his scent, I could still smell him as he stood a foot away. Quite powerfully. And actually...I could still smell Esme and she wasn't in the room.

The two of their scents were actually very different. Emmett smelled like mint, as odd as that sounds. I always thought that Carlisle would smell like mint before Emmett, mostly because Carlisle was older and I always associated older people smelling like mint. I think it's because my grandpa used to carry mints around in his pocket. Anyway, Carlisle actually smelled like paper. Older paper, from an antique book, and ink. I wasn't sure if it was because of all the time he spent in his study and around books, or if it was natural. Either way, it was nice and suited him. Esme smelled like a garden. Mixtures of flowers, the house's own personal potpourri.

Back to my point though.

Alice's scent cut through everyone else's. It flew to my nose, swirling around, engulfing my whole body until I couldn't smell anything _but _her. Damn, that was good. While everyone else in the family smelled good, really nice, like Edward and his fragrance that was like a combination of all the best colognes. But Alice, she was different, she smelled...

_Delicious._

Like...like Vanilla and Chocolate, mixed together. Mouthwatering. They had always described my scent as the most intoxicating of all the humans they had ever smelled; that I sung to Edward and a bunch of vampires, like James. Well, Alice sung to me.

Before I could mentally shout at my body to stop, my limbs had me across the room in two short strides, wrapping my arms around the small vampire and scooping her up to me while I buried my face in her neck. Her scent was stronger there. I froze once my mind caught up to my actions; waiting to see how she would react.

I was surprised when I felt her shake and heard her tinkling giggles. "I'm happy to see you too, Bella." She laughed, while she wrapped her arms back around me as well.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I set her back down on her feet, stepping back away from her. "Sorry...you j-just smell really good." I murmured.

My blush increased when Emmett boomed out a laugh and I glared over my shoulder at him. "That was just really random, is all." He said, still chuckling as he held up his hands in a surrendering motion.

I huffed, holding a hand to my forehead as I gave him Emmett a halfhearted glare. There was no real emotion behind it; I could never get mad at him, _any_ of them really. "Remind me to get you back later, when the room stops spinning." I said, breathlessly.

Alice's cold hands gripped my tank top, pulling me down so she could reach my face as she held her hand to my forehead once she swatted my own away. "Bella, you're burning up." She said, concern lacing her voice as her eyes searched mine. "Didn't Edward tell you that you were going to get sick? It's why I sent him over to get you in the first place!" She growled.

"I-" I began.

She shook her head, grabbing my hand and letting me stand up to my full height again. "No matter; you're here now and I can take care of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Alice. I-"

She pulled me along with her into the living room, pushing me back down onto the couch and propping my feet up on the coffee table. She smiled sheepishly at Esme who raised an eyebrow. "I just want her to be comfortable. I can't seem to get any visions about you right now, but the ones from before showed you..." She bit her lip. "Uncomfortable."

Before I could stop the little pixie, she was gone out of the room, though I could hear her on the floor above us. I sighed, slouching further down into the couch, getting comfy as I looked over to Esme who sat down to my left. "You know there's no point in trying to sway her now that you are here, right dear?" She asked. She was clearly amused.

I crossed my arms over my chest, nodding with a scowl on my face. "Yeah." It really was futile trying to stop her now. Not that I was going to try; if it made her happy...(sigh) taking care of me, then who was I to take the smile from her face.

An hour and a half later I was still slouched into the couch, Esme on one side of me, getting up every so often to bring me a drink or something to eat, even though I told her I could get it myself. Alice was on my other side, curled up against me, keeping the fever I had at bay, along with the wet cloth on my forehead. Her attention was focused on the television that was playing a show called That's So Raven -yes, I did take the time to tease her about it- though she was absent-mindedly playing with one of my hands, tracing the lines on my palm or the veins on the back of it. I was finding it exceptionally hard to stop the purring like in the truck; but I was too calm and groggy to care.

Emmett was sitting in the lounger, also quite engrossed in the show that I would definitely bring up later. Jasper was on another couch reading a book, along with Rosalie on the other side of the couch, reading a book as well. I wasn't sure how they could read in the same room as the TV. I never could, I would always get distracted without even realizing it.

Basically, all in all, I was pretty damn relaxed.

So, when my heartbeat kicked up a few notches and my breathing started coming in short, sharp gasps, I was kind of freaked out. Nothing brought it on. _Nothing._

I sprang up from the couch, looking down at my trembling hands with wide eyes. "Bella?" Esme asked, blurring to her feet.

I shook my head, bounding across the room and to the hall, all the way down to the washroom. I turned on the sink as a heat wave hit me, running my hands under the cold water.

It felt like fire was running through my veins, like they were about to pop. And my muscles...they had never been so sore in my entire life. I cried out, feeling the ones in my stomach cramp up. Falling to my knees, I gasped in as much air as I could before choking it out as the cramp ran all the way up my chest to my heart. My vampire family was standing outside the bathroom door moments later, looking at me with worried faces. Even Rosalie looked concerned.

My hand flew up to my heart, clutching it as I groaned. I looked up, seeing Jasper on his phone, talking in a hurried voice.

Tears streamed down my face as I held it in my hands, my muscles locking up.

In seconds, I was wrapped up in Emmett's large arms and being brought back to the living room and onto the couch.

My back arched away from it as I screamed, my throat feeling raw from it. I clawed at my face as the stinging sensation became too much, my eyes felt like something was trying to pierce them. "Alice!" I sobbed, slamming back down against the couch as my eyes flew opened, trying to blink away the tears so I could see.

I hear a gasp.

"-Brightest green I've ever seen!"

I wasn't sure whose voice it was, it sounded like everyone was screaming in my ear.

Soon I was convulsing on the couch as they shouted to one another. They were all trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

What _was_ wrong with me? What the hell kind of sickness was this?

I hadn't ever heard of these kinds of symptoms before; I was used to the dizzy, groggy, puking, stuffy nose, sore throats. I wasn't used to it feeling like someone was taking a jack hammer to my bones, or twisting my muscles like a coil spring. This had to stop. Someone needed to stop this.

"Stop...make it stop!" I whimpered, burying my face against the back couch.

Small, cold hands that felt so soothing were running up and down my back, calming my convulsing to just writhing and the constant jerk of my body. I wrenched my eyes opened, my chest jerking up and then back down as I looked to Alice's face that was right beside the couch. "Wh-what's wrong with m-me - Ungh!" I screamed again, feeling my back stretch out and then relax.

"Shh, Bella." She whispered.

I jolted again, only, it was _me_ jolting. Like, not my body. It was something in me.

Alice's cool hands were on either side of my face as she smiled a small smile at me. "Calm down. Just relax Bella. Rest." She said, soothingly.

My body was calming, just like she asked; slowly though.

"Keep her there. Keep doing that, Alice."

I heard Carlisle's voice. Soft, but commanding.

"Edward is on his way with the wolves. I was afraid this might happen."

I was confused.

What was Carlisle talking about? Afraid what would happen? Why was Edward bringing Jacob and the pack? And if Carlisle knew this was going to happen; why wouldn't he tell me? I mean, I should know; it's _my_ body.

"Found the DNA strand just after the van incident when she first got here..."

He _knew_? He knew something was up? Something was wrong with me?

There was a rumbling coming from my chest, but it was too loud in here to hear if there was any noise. My fingers gripped into the couch and I felt it ripping under the stress.

Sorry Esme.

"...Calm her, Alice."

I grimaced as my stomach flipped.

"...Before she hurts herself...Almost here..."

I blinked and could see Alice's eyes. Only Alice's eyes, seeing as her face was inches from my own. She pressed her forehead against mine, willing me to stay still with her eyes.

And strangely; my body complied.

Immediately it began to relax and sink further into the couch, my eyes lids drooping. I could finally breath easily again. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "You saved me..." I whispered.

Alice bit her lip and shook her head, shaking mine with it as her forehead was still against mine. "It's not over yet, Bella. I'm so sorry..." She murmured, her cool chocolate/vanilla breath fanning over my lips.

I whimpered again, feeling my chest constrict in a sharp pain. "As long as you're here...I'll be fine."

Crap.

Damn my hopeless romantic side.

First signs of death and I'm already about to blurt out my secret.

Alice's eyes were weary as she looked at me and I felt tears come to my own. "...What do you mean, Bella?" She asked. There was a spark of something behind her eyes, burning fiercely.

"That is _not_ what she meant! They _aren't_ reciprocated, Alice!"

I heard a savage roar before Alice flew backwards, into the middle of the room on the floor. There were angry cries from his family.

Edward was kneeling in front of me in the next second, his eyes full of worry and anger, a dark, almost amber. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked, anxious.

I had no time to even gasp at the blind rage that filled my chest and exploded as a snarl from my lips. I was up on my feet the next instant, gripping Edward's shoulders and shoving him as hard as I could backwards. His eyes were wide as he flew backwards across the room, into the wall.

The next thing I knew, I was crouched over Alice who was still on the floor, my hands flying all over her, checking for injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" I rushed out, the last question coming out as a growl.

Alice looked up at me with a shocked face.

"Bella!" A disbelieving, distraught, Edward's voice called.

I looked up with a glare on my face, seeing him pull himself from the wall, dusting off the debris.

He took a step forward and I crouched lower, one hand on Alice, the other ready to rip him apart if he took another.

"Wait!"

Edward looked over with everyone else, towards Sam who was standing in the doorway with Jacob and Leah. My eyes were still on Edward, a growl bursting from my chest again; _daring_ him to step closer.

Sam looked around. "Don't move. At all!" He said when Edward huffed and, my muscles tightening, ready to spring out at him.

I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop. My mind was a one track mind as of then.

_Mine. Danger. Mine. Fight. Mine. Defend. Mine. Protect. Alice. Mine. Protect. Mine. Alice._

It would have been comical had I realized those exact words were going through my head. Instead; I was just a big mass of emotions, not rational in the least bit.

"-Marking her territory right now, it looks like." Leah sighed, crossing her arms over her chest with an eager smirk.

"Our house?" Came Emmett's confused reply.

Edward was looking at me again and my eyes narrowed even more.

"...Looks like just the small vampire..."

Jake!

My head snapped up and I locked gazes with him, a smile breaking out on my face as he grinned at me. "Jake!"

"Bells!" He called, rushing forward.

My smile disappeared and I lowered again in a defensive crouch, causing Jake to skid to a stop a...bearable distance away. Any closer and I might have gone after him like I did Edward. He raised his hands, stepping one step back but kept that huge grin on his face. "I like what you've done with your hair, Bells." He laughed.

I stared him down for a second before looking down at my hair. My eyes widened as I saw it was black. My face snapped back up.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel. A lot of change in such a short amount of time, eh? Though I don't remember my eyes changing to a green." He frowned. "Listen, Bella, there's a lot you need to know. That has to be explained to you. Can we go talk back at the reservation?" He asked in a slow, calm voice.

I slowly nodded, straightening up, ignoring Leah's 'damn, she's tall!' and looked down at Alice.

"Can I get up?" She asked quietly.

I smiled down at her, holding out my hand. "Of course you can. Don't be so silly, Alice." Why was she asking? That was kind of ridiculous. This _was_ her house.

I pulled her to her feet and she smiled at me, lacing our fingers.

Edward's growl had me in between him and Alice before I could blink, growling low in my chest.

There was chuckling coming from those in the pack. "Listen, Cullen." Leah began. "Unless you want to fight with a pissed off, newborn shape shifter; I suggest you step back."

Edward growled over at her. "But she's _my_ mate." He hissed.

Something inside me roared with disgust and I stepped back, my hold on Alice's hand tightening. My hands started shaking again, shaking Alice's along with them and she looked up at me, alarmed.

Same began stepping backwards along with Jacob and Leah, the Cullens too, took the hint and stepped back as heat surged through my body.

How _dare_ he call me his. I belonged to _one_ person and it was not him!

"Alice! Get over here!" Jasper's voice called.

Alice tried to slip from my grasp but it tightened around her hand. "Bella..." She whispered.

Voices filled my head, all invading me.

_'She's going to explode! Can we _please_ come see her!'_

_'Imprinted! With a bloodsucker?'_

_'She's going to hurt her!'_

Jacob's voice rang out through the silent room other than my grunting as my body started to ache again. "Bella! Let go of her!"

I hissed, shaking my head and holding her closer to me.

"You'll hurt her if you don't!" He said, desperately.

I stumbled backwards, pushing Alice towards them as I fell back against the wall.

Screaming, I heard the sounds of cracking and ripping just as howling outside began.

Everyone was quiet, all staring wide eyed. Even the wolves outside were silent.

I looked at all of them, feeling the heat rolling off me in waves. That friggin hurt. A lot.

At least everything was calm now. I could actually hear myself think.

_'So can we.'_

I gasped, jumping. Who was that?

_'Enough Seth, you're going to freak her out!'_

I looked at Edward with wide eyes, stepping towards him but he looked away, stepping back.

I faltered, tilting my head to the side.

What...what was that for?

_'I think for Imprinting with his sister?'_

_'SETH! ENOUGH!'_

My mouth fell opened. I...What? Both Edward and I turned to face the door where a number of large wolves were crowding. Me; speechless. Edward; livid.

With a start, I realized that I was standing at equal height to them. And I could hear them! In my head!

I scrambled backwards.

Feeling sick. Aching body. Fever. The voices. The growth spurt.

I was a wolf?

_'Not quite.'_

I spun around, looking into the reflection of the TV, yelping as I did.

That was a big cat.

A big black cat, with silky black fur and shinning green eyes. That looked suspiciously like a panther and had a scared shitless look on it's face.

That was me.

I was a shape shifter?

How?

"I could ask the same question." Edward spat angrily.

I looked over at him, realizing he could hear me through the wolves. He gave a curt nod. When I went to step closer to him, he stepped backwards away from me. I tried not to let the hurt flash in my eyes as I looked down.

_'We have more pressing matters. Like the fact that you already Imprinted and shifted and the fact that you're not a wolf or'_

I didn't hear the rest of what Seth was chattering on about. I stopped after the Imprinting part, my eyes flashing over to Alice who was in Jasper's arms.

My heart clenched at the sight, jealousy and sadness filling it.

Everything was ruined.

How could everything be ruined in a matter of hours? The Cullens would surely want nothing to do with me. Edward wouldn't; I Imprinted on someone else. Alice wouldn't; she'd be disgusted. And she had Jasper. Shape shifters and vampires don't get along. They wouldn't want me here anymore.

I stepped farther back, shaking my head back and forth. My life was ruined.

I couldn't lose them again! I could barely get through it the first time!

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Bella-"

I bolted from the room, out the door before anyone could blink. When I hit the yard, my claws digging into the ground and propelling my farther and faster away, I could hear everyone calling me.

I wouldn't stop.

I wouldn't be left this time.

_I_ would do the leaving.

The trees and wild life around me blurred as I sped through the forest. It was exhilarating going this fast on my own, but I didn't have time to stop and appreciated it. I could hear people and animals giving chase behind me. I pushed myself faster, putting more distance between us, and I soon realized I was no longer in Forks.

_Goodbye Charlie. For now, at least; until I figure everything out._

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I'm off my game. These one shots seem to be getting harder and harder every time I try to write them. Oh well. I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Review and let me know? ^^**

**-Paige.**


End file.
